


Bonnie & Clyde

by hoegiwa



Series: Bonnie & Clyde [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoegiwa/pseuds/hoegiwa
Summary: Your friend and mentor Kim Minseok wants to direct a new movie starring you and …?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> You might consider it an intro to the series, in next chapters new characters will be introduced. It’s my first ever fanfic, please feel free to comment and give feedback, even when it’s negative.

November 14, 2016, Amsterdam

 

“Please… I don’t want to be a hooker again”

“No, no! Not this time.” Minseok said over his cup of overpriced organic cold-brewed coffee. “But you won’t be a saint, too. I have a new concept in mind. Something Bonnie and Clyde-esque.”

“Sexy criminals? So cliche.” You smirked.

But the images that went through your head in this moment caused a genuine smile on your face. You knew that Minseok was an incredible director and nothing he ever did was near cliche. Since your debut in his latest movie, you two became close friends and co-workers, despite the complicated beginning of your relationship.

“So, no sex scenes, right?” You continued. “I don’t want the whole damn world to see my tits again.”

“Well… They’re great, no one really complained.” His big cat-like eyes sparkled.

You sighed. He never stops flirting. “Do I really have to remind you again that you’re married?”

“Ah… You know I’m joking, Y/N.” Minseok swept his perfect bleached hair cockily. “They’re average.”

Without hesitation, you threw at him one of the peanuts you were just eating. Minseok laughed out loud.

“You little shit. I must leave soon, at least tell me who’s gonna be Clyde to my Bonnie. Did you think about Ryan Gosling perhaps? Or Tom Hardy? You know, I’m just suggesting… ” You winked at him.

“We don’t have a Hollywood budget jagi, you know that. Plus Ryan hates my guts, after our last movie together he said that I’m mad and he’ll never work with me again.“

I can’t blame him for that, you thought. Minseok was in the eyes of many people a true genius but was also known for ruining actors’ lives and destroying them mentally by pushing them too far.

“I was thinking about trying a fresh face.” he continued, “Jongdae called recently and said that he’ll send me some recommendations for young promising actors from Korea.” He paused for a while. “Also, I would like to thank you that you agreed on this meeting. I know it wasn’t easy for you.”

“It’s ok, Minseok, I’m glad we’re going to do this. I’m also very excited about working with Kim Jongdae. I love absolutely every movie he scripted.” You confessed while putting on your faux fur and a scarf. The streets of Amsterdam are not the warmest place in November. “Well, I really have to go now, call me when you’ll know when we’re starting filming. And find a decent Clyde.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friend and mentor Kim Minseok wants to direct a new movie starring you and …?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading the first chapter, please consider checking out the prologue. It will explain a lot of things in the story. While reading, pay attention to dates. The first half of this chapter is a retrospective and the other half the main plot.

_April 21, 2015, Copenhagen_

“Don’t think that what happened last night is going to change anything between us. I still hate you for everything you’ve done to me.” You said while opening the window of the old tenement house you were staying in. The cold breeze of the morning hit you in the face and made your bare shoulders shiver.

“No, you don’t, Y/N. You wouldn’t pick up the phone and agree to go out with me if you would still hate me. You wouldn’t dance with me to that song and let me take you to my place. You wouldn’t let me kiss you like that or eat y….”

“Oh my God, Minseok, shut up, I’m being serious!” You looked at him biting his lower lip. “I really am. It took me months of visiting a shrink to even have the guts to answer your phone. I regret what we did tonight.”

Minseok sat up on the king sized bed, still shirtless, scratched his messy black hair and sighed. “Come, sit next to me.” You hesitated for a while but did as he told. “I know I was a bad person. How I treated you was unacceptable. I just thought I needed to push you to your limits, to make an artist out of you. And I succeeded, right? The critics praised your performance.“

“Yes, but you destroyed me mentally. Psychically too, I lost 15 kg because of you.”

“Y/N. I don’t think I could ever recompensate that to you. But let me at least try. Did you think of my proposition?” He tried to take your hand, but you declined.

“No, I’m not gonna star in your new movie. I’m not gonna let you hurt me again. Your words are empty and I don’t believe you’ve changed.” You answered as you stood up and started putting on clothes.

“Okay, I understand that. I’ll give you more time to think this through, I won’t push.” He looked down. “Did you think of the other thing I asked you yesterday?”

‘Why would you even want me to come to your wedding?” You asked while tying your shoelaces. “Your fiancée  hates me, and she has every reason to do so.”

Minseok nodded, hiding his face in his hands. “Before you go, tell me… when can I call you again?”

You looked back over your shoulder. “Just… don’t.”

 

_January 15, 2017_

“Y/N, I’m so glad you made it. Please, take a sit.” Kim Jongdae welcomed you with a big smile. “I’m so glad that we’re finally meeting, Minseok told me so much about you. Can I get you anything to drink?”

“She’ll have a black coffee with sugar.”  Minseok answered before you opened your mouth.

“No, actually, a tea would be nice, thank you.” You glanced at Minseok with disapproval. He always thought he knew the best what was good for you. “I had too much coffee yesterday, I had to stay awake to finish reading the script you send me.”

“Tell me what you think about it! I want to know all your thoughts on it. We can still change something if you’re not comfortable with shooting some scenes.” Said Jongdae while pouring you some earl grey from his fancy porcelain tea set.

“I don’t have any objections regarding the script. I’ve done much harder and worse things.” You glanced at Minseok again while he looked away. “Plot is amazing and the characters are so well written. You’re really an incredible screenwriter, Mr Kim.”

“Mr Kim, ha! Girl, don’t be silly, call me Jongdae.” 

_How can such a nice man be Minseok’s best friend?_ You wondered. _They_ ‘ _re completely different people. “_ Thank you… Jongdae. Did you both picked an actor for the lead male role yet?”

“He should be here already.” Minseok pulled up the sleeve of his black oversized sweater and looked at his watch. “Maybe the plane from Seoul was delayed.“

“He’s an amazing actor, you’ll love him Y/N.” Said Jongdae with confidence. “I think we made the best choice”

“Oh, here he is!” Announced Jongdae as the door to his office slammed.  “Y/N, meet your Clyde!”

“Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Do Kyungsoo.”

 

_January 16, 2017_

“Honey, how do I explain to them the mistake they’re about to make?” You asked your friend over a glass of gin & tonic. “They want to cast in a role of a serial killer a guy who looks like a 15-year old virgin and wears fucking khakis. The character was described as a badass ugly motherfucker who swears like a sailor. This Kyungsoo guy is two times prettier than me and gives off an A+ student vibe.”

“Maybe he really is a great actor. You know what they say. you shouldn’t judge the book by its cover, or something like that.” Suggested Anya.

_*phone vibrating*_

You looked at you phone ad read the message.

“Who’s that? You look pissed.” Asked your friend. 

“It’s him. He’s asking if I want to meet him for a coffee and some ice cream. _Ice cream! In January!_ He says that we should get to know each other better before we start filming.”

“You don’t seem happy about it.”  Noticed Anya. “Hey, he can’t be that boring as you portray him. Give him a chance.”

“I don’t have any other options, I already signed the contract.” 

_“Saturday, 1:00 PM, I’ll send you the location. Just… please don’t wear khakis.”_ You wrote and hit send.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friend and mentor Kim Minseok wants to direct a new movie starring you and …?

_January 19, 2017, Amsterdam, 13:30  
_

“This is the second best ice cream I’ve ever eaten in my life.” Declared Kyungsoo while licking his plump upper lip with a blissful look on his face. “It tastes almost as good as the handmade ice cream my mum makes.”

 _I’m done with this guy._ You thought. _It’s been half an hour since we’re sitting here and all he’s talking about is food, cooking and his relatives. I should’ve stayed at home and start preparing for my role instead.  
_

“Be still, Y/N. _“_ Said Soo looking at your face, suddenly alarmed.

“What? What’s going on?” He scared you.

Kyungsoo reached his arm through the table to and pinched you slightly in the cheek. Then he gently took your hand, placing in your palm a single eyelash. 

“Now you have to blow it away. But before you do that, make a wish. Just don’t say it out loud or it won’t come true.” He looked dead serious. 

You rolled your eyes. What kind of bullshit is that? _I wish he could stop being such a pussy._ You blew it away from your hand. “I just finished my meal, I think I should go, still have some stuff…”

“Do you like music?”

He caught you off guard. “What kind of question is that? Of course, I like music.”

“Good.” He stood up and started putting on his jacket and a baseball cap. “Then you’ll love the place I’m taking you right now. Come on, let me help you with your coat.” 

Surprised by his sudden change of behaviour, you didn’t even protest and let him help you put on your long beige trench coat.

“Let’s go.” Said Kyungsoo, as he opened the door for you. 

The streets of Amsterdam welcomed you with a cold wind stinging your skin. You didn’t know what to say next, so you just stared at your heavy boots thumping on the frozen sidewalk. “Soo, where are we going, is it far?” You asked after a while.

“Oh, is the princess Y/N cold?” He smirked. “I thought living in Europe would toughen you up a little. Don’t worry, we’re almost there.” After a while, he showed you an old rusty door of what seemed to be some kind of antique shop. There was a sign with a musical note hanging above the entrance.

The place was pleasantly warm and smelled of old paper and cheap scented candles. Every inch of the walls was filled with vinyl and books. “Come on, pick one album.” Kyungsoo encouraged you and started to look through the book cases.

“I like this one.” You showed him the cover. “What do we do with it?”

“There’s a listening booth in the second room, come on.”

The booth was only big enough for one person, but you two somehow managed to squeeze in together. You put the disc on the record player, turned it on and sat next to Kyungsoo.

[](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DehojuX0-pU4&t=ODVhYmJhYWZmMTBhNDkzODczOTEyZDVjNTVjOTgxMmNlYjE0ZDljNSxHTEpLWFZTeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A6kijOmvu_seaBwD2ZIVVNQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fhoegiwa.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158736704522%2Fbonnie-clyde-chapter-2&m=0) _Meu coração não secansa_  
De ter esperança  
De um día ser tudo o quequer 

“Why did you chose this record? Do you know the artist?” Asked Kyungsoo.

“No. I liked the cover.” 

_Meu coração de criança_  
Não é só a lembrança  
De um vulto feliz de mulher

“It’s beautiful. I like Spanish mu…”

“It’s Portuguese, you moron. Shut up and listen till the end.”

 _Que passoupor meu sonho sem dizeradeus_  
E fez dos olhosmeus um chorarmais sem fim  
Meu coração vagabundo  
Quer guardar o mundo em mim

You glanced at Kyungsoo and saw him smiling with his eyes closed. He opened his big owl eyes and looked at you “You’re actually kind of cute when you’re trying really hard to be a bitch.”

“Fist of all, don’t ever call me cute. I’m not trying to be a bitch, I actually am one and…”

“Shhh….” Soo put his finger to your lips. “No, you’re not. I can feel that there’s a nice girl inside.” He stroked your cheek subtly with his thumb and looked you deep in the eyes. “Who hurt you, Y/N?”

A warm sensation spilled in your stomach. _You don’t want to know, Kyungsoo._ You backed off. “I don’t like that you’re making assumptions of me when you really know nothing about me or my life.”

“Listen, I’m just trying to be nice and get to know you better. We have to spend six months together during filming whether you like it or not. It will be easier if we’ll get to know each other first.”

“We can do that later. I really have to go now. We’ll see each other on set.” You stood up and put on your long black scarf. “Goodbye, Mr Do.”

“See you in Rome, then.”

* * *

_January 19, 2017, Amsterdam, 23:45_

“I do not like him. I feel like he’s reading my mind, it’s too intimidating. He thinks that he knows me and the scariest thing is that… he was actually right about me.” 

The phone call with your friend was taking so long that you had to lie down on your bed.  “Anyway, the meeting didn’t go very good, he’s so bo-…”

“You’re talking about him for two hours now, I guess he’s not that boring as you portrayed him before. Y/N, you actually seem a bit fascinated by him.”  Said Anya.

“Can you shut up? I’m hanging up, you’re starting to sound ridiculous.”

 _She’s talking bullshit._ You put the phone down and plugged in earphones. The music you played almost put you to sleep, but before you dropped off, a single tear run down your cheek as you softly sang:

_Meu coração vagabundo  
Quer guardar o mundo em mim_


End file.
